Cold
by Anya0901
Summary: SEQUEL TO WARM! Akura-ou's soul is now in a mortal's body known as Kirihito. He simply never thought he would feel warmth again until he recognized his lover's soul in another body. Follow Kirihito who is afraid to lose his love and has to adjust to everyday life as a mere mortal. Kirihito X Sasara / Akura-ou X Takara
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

A tall, slender young man with pale skin and short black hair is sitting at the park, reading a book about the Netherworld. His black eyes scanned page to page, searching for answers.

The young man is wearing a black turtleneck with black pants. He cursed himself for not finding a way to get his body back.

"I hate this weak, useless body!" The young man clenched his teeth.

The soul of Akura-ou was sealed in a group of rocks by the angry gods who finally punished him for killing innocent people. The gods also threw his immortal body into eternal fiery flames yet Akura-ou knows there has to be a way to get his old body back.

Never in a million years did the great Akura-ou even thought about being a human but he would rather become a mortal than have his soul in darkness.

That's all he saw once the gods have imprisoned him. He saw darkness and was left alone with his thoughts of Takara…

One day, though, a young boy named Mori Kirihito approached him. Kirihito's soul was stuck on this earth because he had a regret about a fight he had with his mother before he died from rock climbing. Kirihito begged Akura-ou to take his body and to apologize to his mother for him and Akura-ou simply accepted because he didn't want to be stuck in the darkness any longer.

Now, Akura-ou has finally seen the light and is known as Kirihito. He lives as a normal boy with a mother and father. He has been in this body for six months but he is still trying to find his original body.

He hates how weak his human body was. He has to sleep eight hours a day, drink a lot of water to stay hydrated… If he exercises, he has to take a thirty minutes break. He has to also eat to survive. He feels different emotions that he has never felt before but he still hasn't found anyone to make him feel warm like his past lover did. Ever since Takara perished out of his life, he never felt safe and secure.

Kirihito would do anything to see Takara again but he knew it was only wishful thinking…

 ***~*~*~*~*~*~*~*Cold*~*~*~*~*~*~*~***

A young girl with short light brown hair and big brown eyes is walking home from school. She is wearing a blue plaid skirt with a white blouse top. She is also holding a silver comb that she has received from someone dear to her.

Oh, she would do anything to see Akura-ou again… She never believed that a soul could reincarnate into another body yet her she is as Sasara. She wonders if the great Akura-ou is still alive because his body is immortal. She lives in Tokyo yet she never heard anything about him…

"I wonder," she whispered to herself while pressing the comb against her lips.

 ***~*~*~*~*~*~*~*Cold*~*~*~*~*~*~*~***

Kirihito went to go home but he felt warmth out of nowhere from inside his body. He put his hand over his heart, confused on why he is feeling this comfort. He then sees a girl in a uniform walking past him with the same silver comb he has given Takara long ago…

"Where did you get that?!" Kirihito spat before grabbing the girl's wrist tightly.

"You're hurting me! This was a present from someone special to me!" Sasara snapped.

Kirihito felt his body growing even warmer and he studied the girl. He then gasped a little when he recognized the only person he truly cared for.

"Princess?" He called out in a whisper.

Sasara's eyes widened before she gulped. "Akura-ou?"

Kirihito immediately hugged her tight. "So warm…"

"Akura-ou… How is this possible?"

"The gods got rid of my body yet I'm going to find it… In the meantime, I'm stuck as a mortal," he sighed.

"So, what is your name?"

"Kirihito…"

"I'm Sasara," she whispered.

"I like Takara better," he smirked.

"And I like Akura-ou better," she countered.

They both began to laugh but Kirihito hugged her again, afraid she is going to run out of his life yet again.

"I'm sorry… I could have saved…"

Sasara interrupted him. "No, do not apologize. It is not your fault that I died… Do not blame yourself."

Kirihito couldn't listen to her, though. Hundreds and hundreds of years have passed and he is still guilty of her death. He didn't think anyone would go to his mansion so freely yet they did and killed his love.

"So, do you have a girlfriend?" Sasara lightly nudged him.

Kirihito snorted. "No, but you better not have a boyfriend!"

"I don't." She giggled.

Kirihito reached out and played with her short hair. He loved her long black hair better. He used to comb it and play with it all the time. Her body she has now is attractive but he loved her old body better…

"I can't believe you are here in front of me, though… I missed you so much," Sasara said in a low voice but she felt herself blushing.

"I missed you too," he said gently.

They both exchanged smiles while the wind is blowing around them. Kirihito refuses to let go of her warmth. He needs it to survive no matter what.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

Kirihito is taking Sasara to his home but as soon as they step foot into the home; Kirihito's mother greeted them with open arms.

"Kirihito! It's so nice to see you and you brought a little friend with you! I haven't seen you with a friend in a very long time! What is your name, honey?" Kirihito's mother gushed.

Sasara stared at the beautiful woman before her. Mrs. Mori has light brown hair that is in a bun and her eyes are lavender. She is also wearing a purple kimono.

"I'm Sasara, it's very nice to meet you."

The mother and Sasara exchanged smiles. Sasara is actually happy to see a home that is more like a shrine than an actual regular house. This shrine reminds her of her past with Akura-ou.

"Excuse us," Kirihito said bluntly before grabbing Sasara by the wrist and dragging her to his bedroom.

Ever since Akura-ou became Kirihito, he stays in his room countless of nights without coming out. He is trying to find a way to make a portal into the Netherworld. His mother would always bring him food to his room but Kirihito usually takes the food before she could even come in the room.

Mrs. Mori thinks he's into his studies but in reality; he is trying his hardest to get his old body back.

"It must be nice to have a loving, caring mother, Kirihito… You didn't have parents in your past life," Sasara commented.

Kirihito snorted and Sasara sat on his futon. She has a bed in her home yet she is actually happy to be on a futon… This place really reminds her of her past.

"You both can come out. She is to be trusted," Kirihito ordered coldly.

"What?" Sasara blinked in confusion but she gasped out loud when she saw two men appear before her. She wonders who they are…

The men both have white cat masks on with yellow eyes and red markings all over their masks. The one man has green hair and pointed ears while the other has long black hair.

"These are my Shikigami. This is Monjiro," Kirihito pointed at the Shikigami with green hair.

"And I'm Kikuichi!" The second Shikigami interrupted.

"Nice to meet you!" Monjiro raised his voice.

"Nice to meet you too," Sasara said softly.

"Anyways, you both may go now. I need some alone time with her," Kirihito commanded.

"Why?" Monjiro asked.

Kirihito grunted while Sasara blushed. She knew what her lover wants to do.

"Oh, I get it! Okay, we'll leave!" Kikuichi shouted.

Kirihito rolled his eyes as his two Shikigami finally disappeared so he can easily have Sasara all to himself until…

"Honey, I made dinner for you and your little girlfriend!" Mrs. Mori announced from outside the bedroom door.

"Can't I get any privacy around here," Kirihito muttered before sliding the wooden door open. He glared at his mother while she gave him a warming smile.

Mrs. Mori then handed him a tray full of grilled chicken with rice and vegetables with two small dishes of peaches with whipped cream.

"Thanks," he whispered.

"You're welcome!" His mother grinned before leaving him.

He shut the door and set the food on the ground. Sasara's mouth watered and Kirihito narrowed his eyes at her. He is claiming her before she is eating!

"That looks good," Sasara said while hovering over the food.

Kirihito wrapped his arms around her from behind and whispered in her ear. "It will all be there when we are done."

"But it will get cold," she frowned.

Kirihito sighed. "Hurry up and eat then."

Sasara sat down and began to eat while Kirihito sat next to her, studying her.

"Aren't you going to eat too?" Sasara asked.

"No," he answered simply.

"I'LL EAT IT THEN!" Monjiro popped out of nowhere and began to dig in.

"I WANT SOME TOO!" Kikuichi whined.

"I thought I told you both to leave us alone." Kirihito glared at them.

"But we are hungry!" Monjiro raised his voice with his mouthful of food.

Kirihito clicked his tongue while Sasara giggled. She is actually happy to meet his Shikigami.

 ***~*~*~*~*~*~*~*Cold*~*~*~*~*~*~*~***

Kirihito and Sasara are lying on his futon. They are finally having some alone time together but Sasara passed out and is resting her head on his chest. Kirihito couldn't help but get annoyed because he wanted to have sex with her. He hasn't had sex since he last saw her, which was a very, very long time ago.

He refuses to complain, though. He's just happy to have her back in his arms.

"You're cold," she commented in her sleep.

"Me?" He whispered.

"Yeah…"

"Warm me up then," he said seductively.

She wrapped her arms around him and hugged him tightly before she fell back into a deep sleep. Kirihito ran his fingers through her short brown hair and gently smiled down at her. He can already fill the warmth from her body heat.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

It's late at night and Sasara is still lying peacefully on Kirihito but he is wide-awake, desiring her. He slowly pulled her off of him and went in between her legs. He then pulled her school skirt down along with her baby blue panties. He rubbed his finger gently on her folds and he can feel heat coming from her entrance.

He took a deep breath before licking softly against her folds. He missed tasting her and making her feel good.

Sasara is still sleeping but she moaned lightly as Kirihito kept licking her. She finally woke up and stared down at him.

"What are you doing?" She asked sheepishly.

"I waited long enough. I need you," he ordered sternly.

Sasara slowly nodded and he continued to please her while she kept moaning. She missed sleeping with him and she's happy to finally be with him intimately.

He then finally undressed in front of her while she took off her top and bra. They are both naked and he circled his penis around her entrance while she is watching his every move.

"Since you're a virgin, I will simply go slow," he smirked.

Sasara averted her gaze and he went inside her. She cried out in pain yet when Kirihito began to thrust in and out of her, she felt the pain quicken and replaced with pleasure.

He leaned in and kissed her desperately and she didn't hesitate to return his kiss. He kept rocking his hips in and out of her and he felt her tightening around him.

"So warm," he murmured.

"Quit saying such embarrassing things," she whispered.

"You should be used to it from our past life together." He chuckled darkly.

He started to suck on the side of her neck while she cried out his name. He's deep inside her and he loved the feeling of her heat on his length.

He usually would run his fingers through her long hair yet she does not have it anymore but he won't complain because she is finally in his life again.

They locked eyes and he held her hand while he kept going back and forth for her. She immediately released for him and he couldn't help but grow cocky for getting her off right away.

"Let's change positions," she muttered. She's truly embarrassed from coming right away.

Kirihito sat on the desk chair while she is straddling him. She then rocked her hips back and forth for him while he claimed her left nipple in his mouth, sucking hungrily. She can feel him deep inside and she kept panting and crying in pleasure. Her body is growing really hot and she couldn't control her movements.

Kirihito has a tight grip on her hips and he helped her move but he clenched his teeth because he loved the feeling of being inside her.

"We are doing this for the rest of the night. There's no going back," Kirihito ordered.

Sasara only gulped as she continued to move for her one and only lover.

 ***~*~*~*~*~*~*~*Cold*~*~*~*~*~*~*~***

An hour went past and Kirihito is standing on the ground while Sasara's legs are wrapped around his waist. She is high in the air while they both rocked into each other. She is exhausted yet she felt amazing. She is truly content to be with him this way.

"You're gorgeous no matter what body you are in," Kirihito confessed.

She blushed at his words but she kissed him hungrily as their bodies kept moving as one. They both can feel their climaxes coming. Her breasts kept bouncing and both of their bodies are drenched in sweat.

After a couple more thrusts they released for each other and fell on the ground. Kirihito wrapped his arms around her body while pulling her on his lap to soothe her.

"Finally, I have you," he whispered in her ear while she nuzzled into his naked chest.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

A girl who appears to be seventeen with long black hair is tapping her foot violently on the ground while she waited for the other person to pick up the phone on the other line. She has been calling every day yet he will never return her calls or his mother will pick up the phone for him.

"Hello?" Mrs. Mori answered the phone.

The girl sighed. "Is Kirihito there?"

"He is not. I will tell him that you called, Kayako," Mrs. Mori said gently.

"Thanks," Kayako muttered before hanging up the phone. She knows she will not hear from her lover unless she finds him herself.

Kayako Hiiragi is a living God who fell in love with Kirihito and she knows his dark past as Akura-ou. She will do anything for him to get his body back yet she hasn't seen him around. Every time she calls, he doesn't answer her.

Kirihito only uses Kayako and has no interest in her yet Kayako is arrogant and conceded that she doesn't understand Kirihito's true intentions for her.

Kayako went to go into the park where Kirihito always goes to but she froze in place when she saw him with another girl. She has short brown hair and brown eyes.

"Kirihito?! Are you cheating on me?!" Kayako shouted at him.

Kirihito sighed in annoyance while Sasara frowned. She thought Kirihito has told her that he does not have a girlfriend.

"She isn't even pretty!" Kayako added.

"Leave us, Kayako," Kirihito ordered sternly.

"Not until you tell me why you are cheating on me!" Kayako snapped.

"You had a girlfriend all along?" Sasara asked in a low voice.

"She is not my girlfriend. I am simply using her…"

Sasara interrupted. "Oh, so you're sleeping with her?"

"I'm not using her in that way! I'm using her to help me get my body back!" Kirihito clenched his teeth. Why must he explain himself? Kayako means nothing to him and he's mad that Sasara is questioning his loyalty to her.

Sasara clicked her tongue. How could he use someone like that?

 _Well, it's Akura-ou so she shouldn't put too much thought into it…_

"You should be threatened because I know who he truly is!" Kayako raised her voice.

"So do I! I lived with him in his past life!" Sasara yelled.

"Keep your voices down… You are both causing a scene," Kirihito mumbled.

"You're right. I should go… I want nothing to do with you!" Sasara handed him the silver comb he has given her in the past and walked away while Kirihito's eyes widened in shock. Sasara knows that she cannot simply just walk away without him stopping her yet why isn't he saying or doing anything to make her stay by his side?

"Now that the bitch is gone. Let's hang out!" Kayako batted her eyelashes but Kirihito followed after Sasara. How dare Sasara leave him without his permission!

 ***~*~*~*~*~*~*~*Cold*~*~*~*~*~*~*~***

"Sasara! Wait!" Kirihito is running after her in town but he hurried and pinned her against a brick wall in an alleyway. Sasara is struggling while Kirihito has a tight grip on her.

"Leave me alone! Two-timer!" Sasara snapped.

"Let me explain myself, geez…" He snorted.

She finally relaxed and he hugged her tight, afraid she will run away from him again.

"That girl is a God who I thought could help me get my body back. I have never slept with her or touched her because the only warmth I need is from you, alright? I haven't touched any woman besides you… I promise," he whispered in her ear.

"How do I know you aren't lying?" She muttered.

"Because I love you and no one else."

"That doesn't answer my question."

"Just trust me, Sasara. I never cheated on you in the past and I will never cheat on you now," he said sternly.

Sasara looked him straight in the eyes, looking for lies yet she couldn't see any… Does he truly only desire her?

"Here," he said while handing her back the silver comb.

She gladly accepted it and held it to her heart. "Thanks…"

"You're really troublesome, Sasara… Yeah, you would give me attitude from time to time but you never walked out on me before," he smirked.

"I was jealous…"

"There's nothing to be jealous of. You're the only one I want and need, Sasara," Kirihito whispered before he leaned in and kissed her lips sweetly. She wrapped her arms around his waist and they held onto each other for dear life.

Kirihito promised himself that he would never let Sasara run from him ever again. She will stay by his side for all eternity.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

"Hurry up, Kirihito or we are going to be late!" Sasara raised her voice.

"I don't understand what the big deal is," Kirihito muttered.

"The amusement park is finally opening and I'm excited to go!" Sasara cheered.

"What's so great about it?"

"They have a lot of rides and it's fun to ride the Ferris wheel at night," she explained.

Kirihito rolled his eyes but he's happy to spend the day with Sasara even though he will not admit it out loud. Kirihito is wearing black skinny jeans with black boots and a black turtleneck while Sasara is wearing black thigh-high boots, jean shorts, and a black, cropped hoodie.

They finally arrived at the amusement park and the place was crowded. There are kids running around, couples holding hands and sharing beverages, and families going on the fun rides.

"Isn't that the Ferris wheel you want to go on? Let's get it done and over with," Kirihito suggested in a low voice.

"We can't go on it now! It's better at night because you can see all the city lights and the stars. It's romantic." Sasara blushed.

"Have you been on it before?" Kirihito asked.

"Yeah, plenty of times," she answered.

"With another guy?" He narrowed his eyes at her.

Sasara began to giggle. "Of course not!"

Kirihito blushed but he grabbed her hand in his. They started to walk around the park until something caught Kirihito's eyes.

"What's that?"

Sasara's smile fell when she saw the scary roller coaster. "Ugh, it's nothing…"

"Look how fast it's going!" Kirihito laughed.

"Only a crazy person would want to ride that…" Her voice trailed.

"We're crazy so let's go!"

"No way!" Sasara shook her head violently.

"Are you scared?" He smirked.

"No!"

"Then what's the problem?" Kirihito snorted.

Sasara gazed at the ground. She's terrified of riding a roller coaster yet Kirihito showed a liking towards something in this park… She would feel bad if she took his fun away from him.

"Okay, let's go on," she sighed.

Kirihito chuckled darkly because he knew Sasara was scared yet she just ignored his mockery. She just wants to get it done and over with… They went in line and she hoped that this line would last forever yet after a couple more minutes they are sitting up front, ready to go on the ride.

Sasara clenched the bar tightly and closed her eyes. The ride began to move and Sasara screamed bloody murder while Kirihito started to laugh out loud.

"Open your eyes! Look!" Kirihito ordered.

Sasara opened her eyes and freaked but she felt her heart growing warm when she saw Kirihito laughing and smiling. Even though she is terrified of roller coasters, she's happy she went on because he's actually having fun.

 ***~*~*~*~*~*~*~*Cold*~*~*~*~*~*~*~***

After a couple more rides and a lunch break later, it's finally dark outside and Kirihito and Sasara are on the Ferris wheel.

"I don't see the point in this. It just spins in a circle," Kirihito muttered.

"It's fun and relaxing," Sasara said gently.

They are sitting side by side as the Ferris wheel slowly began to turn. Kirihito actually had fun with Sasara today. He's shocked he enjoyed himself in a place like this.

"Thank you for coming with me today. I had a great time," Sasara murmured.

"I had fun too," Kirihito smirked.

They are finally at the top of the Ferris wheel and Sasara gasped out loud when she saw the city lights and the stars. There're even fireworks going off!

"Beautiful!" Sasara commented.

"Not as beautiful as you," Kirihito said seductively before kissing her lips sweetly.

Sasara's cheeks are burning but she accepted his kiss. Kirihito is actually being more romantic than blunt which shocked her but she didn't mind one bit.

They both pulled away and admired the scenery. Kirihito wrapped his arm around her to pull her body close to him and she naturally rested her head on his shoulder. She wished to re-live this day but she knew that more good memories would happen in the future with Kirihito.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

Kirihito laughed darkly as the portal to the Netherworld has finally opened. Finally, after months and months of trying, he made the portal work. He had to use a sacred mirror and some herbs to get the portal to open.

His two shikigami clapped and cheered for Kirihito as they all stood around the portal in his room. He's ready to go in to get his old body back until…

"What about Sasara?" Kikuichi asked.

"What about her?" Kirihito snorted. He could easily get his body and come back for her.

"If you go back to your demon form then you would live for all eternity while Sasara grows old and dies," Kikuichi explained.

Kirihito frowned and hesitated to go through the portal until green smoke started to come in the room from the Netherworld.

"COVER YOUR MOUTH! IT'S POISON!" Kirihito shouted.

The green smoke went around Monjiro and before anyone could do anything, Monjiro vanished.

"MONJIRO!" Kikuichi cried out.

"Shit, what am I going to do? If I break the portal, I won't be able to get my old body back…" Kirihito pondered.

He started to think about Mrs. And Mr. Mori… If the poison spreads throughout the home then they will die.

'Kirihito? Are you in there?" Sasara called out to him from outside his bedroom door.

"GO AWAY!" Kirihito freaked.

Sasara didn't listen and she went to go in the room but Kirihito didn't hesitate to break the mirror and in a blink of an eye, the green smoke has disappeared.

"Kirihito?" Sasara blinked in confusion.

"Sorry, I was doing something and I was afraid you would get hurt," Kirihito sighed.

"What are you talking about?" Sasara tilted her head to the side.

"It's nothing…" Kirihito hung his head. He was so close to getting his old body back but he broke the portal to protect the parents and Sasara. Has becoming a human really changed Akura-ou?

Kirihito's eyes widened when he felt Sasara's arms wrapped around him. He embraced her back and inhaled her scent. Maybe her soul was the one who changed him after all… He did start growing soft once he got to know her in their past life together.

"Hey, do you want to go to the park today?" Kirihito asked.

"Sure!"

Kirihito grabbed her hand in his and they left the room. He couldn't stop thinking about the portal to the Netherworld yet he didn't regret destroying it. He wouldn't know what to do if Sasara inhaled that poison. He rather her be healthy and alive than for him to go in the Netherworld.


	7. Chapter 7

Epilogue

Kirihito is sitting in the back yard with Sasara, watching their nine-year-old daughter play with the neighbor's kid. Kirihito is glaring at the kid because he didn't want his daughter to be around him while Sasara rolled her eyes at her husband.

"Stop being so over protective," Sasara hummed.

"Why is he all over her?! They both are only nine!" Kirihito snapped.

"They are playing. That is all," Sasara sighed.

Both Kirihito and Sasara are twenty-five, married and living in a small home. They live close to Kirihito's parents and of course, Mrs. And Mr. Mori visits them daily.

Kirihito is happy that he never retrieved his old body from the Netherworld because now he will grow old and live with Sasara while loving his little daughter, Ia.

He would rather have a loving family than him becoming a strong, demon and Sasara is grateful on how much Kirihito has really changed.

Ia has long black hair and gray eyes just like Sasara in her past life. Both Sasara and Kirihito couldn't believe how much she looks like her but they are both blessed with their beautiful daughter.

"SASARA! I FINISHED BAKING THE BREAD!" Kikuichi shouted out loud from inside the house.

"Okay, I'm coming in!" Sasara shouted back.

Kikuichi is still serving Kirihito and the shikigami is actually happy to help provide for the family. He loves Ia and will do anything to protect her.

Kirihito stayed outside, watching the two children play. He is worried that his daughter will date soon even though she is very young.

"Daddy, can you give me a piggy-back ride?!" Ia whined.

"Sure," Kirihito smirked.

The neighbor's child watched as Kirihito picked Ia up, placing her on his shoulders. Kirihito began to walk around the yard with Ia screaming and cheering from behind while the neighbor's child clapped his hands together.

Sasara looked through the glass window and she smiled as she saw her loving husband playing with their daughter. She was worried that he wouldn't want to become a father since her pregnancy was an accident yet Sasara was shocked at his response when she announced to him that she was pregnant. He loved the fact that there was a baby growing inside her that they have created together.

"Never in a million years did I ever think Kirihito would be a father!" Kikuichi commented.

"I thought the same thing but he's doing a great job." Sasara gently smiled.

"Yes, he sure is!" Kikuichi nodded.

Ia said her goodbyes to the neighbor's child before her father carried her in the house. Ia and Kirihito sat in the dining room while Kikuichi and Sasara served them dinner.

They all then began to eat as a family but Kirihito couldn't take his eyes off his wife.

"What is it?" Sasara asked him.

He leaned in and whispered in her ear. "We should try for another baby tonight."

Sasara blushed and gasped at his sudden suggestion but she began to laugh out loud.

"What did daddy say?" Ia asked.

"Oh, nothing…" Sasara dismissed it.

Ia shrugged it off and continued to eat while Sasara pondered the thought. Maybe they should have another child together…

 ***~*~*~*~*~*~*~*Cold*~*~*~*~*~*~*~***

Sasara and Kirihito are in their private bedroom and they were about to try to have another baby until…

"MOMMY! DADDY!" Ia cried out from outside their bedroom door.

Sasara and Kirihito immediately fixed themselves before their daughter opened the door.

"What's wrong, sweetie?" Sasara soothed.

"I had a nightmare… Can I sleep with you tonight?!" Ia begged.

Kirihito sighed deeply while Sasara nodded.

"Sure, come up here," Sasara whispered.

Ia crawled in bed and lied in the middle between her mother and father. Kirihito is a little annoyed because he really wants another child but he didn't hesitate to wrap his arms and comfort his daughter while Sasara snuggled close to them.

Sasara looked at Kirihito and mouthed "Tomorrow night" before closing her eyes. Kirihito smirked and relaxed as his daughter hugged him tighter.

He wouldn't trade this for the world. He is seriously in love with the little family that he and Sasara have created together.


End file.
